


Практика

by meineliebe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meineliebe/pseuds/meineliebe
Summary: Когда они в первый раз переспали, Мойру больше всего удивило то, что это было не так уж ихорошо.





	Практика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310231) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



Когда они в первый раз переспали, Мойру больше всего удивило то, что это было не так уж и _хорошо_. Не то чтобы секс был плохим, не совсем так. Но он был неловким и неуклюжим, то слишком медленнным, то слишком быстрым. Не совсем то, что Мойра ожидала от жарких взглядов Эрика, от уверенности, с которой он держался, говорящей о близком знакомстве со своим телом, о знании, как его использовать.

Разобравшись с презервативом, Эрик, всё ещё обнажённый, вернулся и сел на край кровати, отвернувшись от Мойры, и взял пачку сигарет с тумбочки. Зажигалка осталась в брюках, в нескольких футах от него, но прилетела в ответ на легкое движение пальцами. Мойра откинулась на кровати, подперев голову подушками, и задумчиво наблюдала за тем, как он курит. Классические линии его профиля были по-своему красивы, но их, даже теперь, портила напряженность выражения. Его лицо немного расслабилось во время секса, но ненадолго.

Мойра вдруг задалась вопросом, сколько опыта было у Эрика с женщинами. Не очень много, подумала она, воссоздавая картину.

Она приподнялась и нежно положила руку Эрику на спину. Она почувствовала, как напряглись мускулы под ладонью, но он не вздрогнул и не отшатнулся, не подал никаких знаков, которые можно было бы использовать против него.

— Возвращайся в постель, — тихо сказала Мойра.

Эрик бросил на нее хмурый взгляд: 

— Зачем?

Она приподняла бровь. 

— Ну, это было очень мило, Эрик, но... я думаю, мы можем и лучше, не так ли?

Что-то вспыхнуло в глазах Эрика, и Мойра подумала: _«Соперничество»_ , — и поцеловала его прежде, чем он успел её опередить.


End file.
